


Tears of an Angel

by Harashan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agape need an hug, F/F, Florence - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Historical References, Lindisfarne, Middle Age, Nazi Germany, Seven Deadly Sins, Tsarn is sweet sweet inside, Vikings, bucherverbrennung, dante's inferno, holy inquisition, lesbian love, some fluff here and there, virtue - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harashan/pseuds/Harashan
Summary: Tsarn ha iniziato ad osservare gli umani dal momento in cui è caduta all'Inferno assieme alla Stella del Mattino. Li odia, perché non capisce come Dio possa concedere il perdono anche alla peggior feccia per poi non degnare i propri figli dannati di un solo sguardo, ma desidera anche poterli osservare da vicino. Lei è l'Ira, il Vizio peggiore e figlia prediletta della Cupidigia, ed è per questo che la Stella la invia sulla Terra, una mattina nebbiosa del 793 -non si aspetta di certo di essere osteggiata, lei.La Carità è la Virtù più alta, spada e paladina di Dio, pura ed innocente e ingenua ambasciatrice dei Cieli, ma nonostante la facciata, neanche lei può essere cieca davanti allo sfacelo umano. Finge di non vedere, però, inizialmente incolpando il Vizio e Lucifero per tutto il Male commesso, tuttavia la realtà è ben diversa, e di certo non si aspetta di scoprirla per mano di un demone.Tra le pagine della storia, una macchia nera si espande sul buon nome del Paradiso: una relazione clandestina che sa di lacrime e fumo e alla quale, tuttavia, si inchina persino la Città Eterna.[Storia presente anche su EFP (Alexis Laufeyson) e Wattpad (Harashan)]





	Tears of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanaSheralHaminail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaSheralHaminail/gifts).



> Storia dedicata ad @HanaSheralHaminail (grazie di tutto, elfaccia mia). La storia, come avrete già intuito leggendo l'introduzione, ha prese di posizione abbastanza forti, ma ci tengo a precisare che esse non sono una critica teologica, bensì pensieri di personaggi fittizi destinati all'evoluzione di essi e della trama. Qualora, tuttavia, non foste disposti ad accettarli, vi consiglio di non continuare con la lettura. Per quanto riguarda i fatti storici menzionati all'interno, sono stati descritti a seguito di una minima informazione che ogni scrittore dovrebbe fare, ma di certo non sono descrizioni perfette e tanto meno hanno un proposito educativo.  
> Detto questo, se ancora non siete scappati, vi auguro una buona lettura (e, se volete, vi invito a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate).

 

_«Perché l’amore non è parte del mondo dei sogni._

_L’amore appartiene a Desiderio,_

_e Desiderio è sempre crudele.»_ _  
**(Neil Gaiman)**_

_«La carità che non costa niente, il cielo la ignora.»  
**(Honorè De Balzac)**_

_8 Marzo 793, Monastero di Lindisfarne, Regno di Northumbria, Inghilterra_

Tsarn **(1)**  della propria vita di angelo serbava solamente la memoria frammentata di tutto ciò che non possedeva più.

Ricordava ali di morbide piume che splendevano sotto un cielo celeste, e la luce purissima che, sola, bastava a donarle una meravigliosa sensazione di libertà e innocenza che non sapeva più come provare -e che l'aveva stancata.

Si era dannata dal momento in cui aveva deciso di seguire la Stella del Mattino: stanca si era fatta cacciare all'Inferno, eppure inizialmente non era stata pronta ad accogliere l'oscurità, e solo poi aveva compreso l'incanto che era viverci.

Soleva passeggiare tra le rovine e le fiamme della Città di Dite per respirare la sua nuova libertà, quella meravigliosa libertà che si era guadagnata da quando aveva inalato l'aria del Regno Maledetto per la prima volta; non c'era nulla che rimpiangesse, e tuttavia, di tanto in tanto, osava sbirciare oltre i confini dell'Inferno verso la Terra -quel luogo verde e meraviglioso che somigliava così tanto alla sua vecchia casa e di cui desiderava vedere il cielo.

Ma non le era permesso.

Portare giustizia e paura tra gli esseri umani non era un compito che le spettava, e pertanto le porte della Terra le erano chiuse; la Stella del Mattino non ascoltava mai le sue preghiere, nonostante lei fosse una dei suoi più leali seguaci: le diceva che non era pronta, che, nella sua anima immortale, era ancora un Angelo -pura, buona, "debole come tutti i figli del Paradiso".

Tsarn amava l'Inferno, ma desiderava di più: desiderava un corpo che potesse provare dolore, desiderava essere viva, e più di tutto desiderava conoscere da vicino le creature che Dio amava più dei suoi stessi figli caduti -perché a loro era concessa una vita intera per fare ammenda? Perché loro potevano uccidere e poi avere salva l'anima solamente chiedendo pietà?

A lungo li aveva osservati, come si erano fatti tentare dal rosso succoso di una mela, come avevano ucciso il figlio di Dio per soddisfare la loro invidia e la loro avidità, come senza scrupolo alcuno avevano crocifisso il loro santo Pietro a testa in giù, e aveva provato solo disgusto, perché non era giusto che creature così fragili e meschine potessero godere dell'Amore che a loro, angeli nonostante tutto, era stato negato per sempre.

Tutto era cambiato per lei dopo un'eterna attesa, quando per gli esseri umani era iniziato l'anno settecentonovantatre e metà della Terra già credeva nella parola di Cristo. La Chiesa di Roma si era diffusa ormai in tutta l'Europa quando dei guerrieri pagani avevano deciso di attaccare il monastero di Lindisfarne per rubarne l'oro.

Tsarn stava osservando dal confine dell'Inferno quando la Stella del Mattino le aveva offerto la possibilità di attraversare le porte di quel mondo estraneo per portare la _sua_ giustizia nella casa del Signore -"Aiuta i Vichinghi" le aveva detto "Proteggili, e mostra loro la via per la Santa Croce".

Lei aveva accettato il suo ordine con tutta la gratitudine che era capace di provare, e gli aveva baciato i piedi, promettendo che non l'avrebbe deluso.

Ora camminava calciando via i sassi del povero cortile, invisibile ma consapevole testimone di quell'apocalisse pagana che, nel silenzio della preghiera, aveva visto entrare l'anticristo nel luogo sacro, nella casa di Dio.

C'era cenere nel vento, la cenere di un camino ancora acceso, libera nel cielo plumbeo che prometteva pioggia imminente -invero, quello era un buon modo per inaugurare la propria venuta sulla terra. Una finestra sporca le rimandava il riflesso del corpo che si era creata: l'immagine di una _skjaldmær_ **(2)** ricoperta di polvere e sangue così come l'ascia che teneva stretta nella mano sinistra -una potente guerriera che avrebbe portato il proprio popolo alla vittoria.

Tutt'attorno a lei riecheggiavano inni di vittoria e grida di terrore, e, per la prima volta da che era caduta nell'abisso infernale, il dolore che aveva provato nel sentirsi strappare le ali e nel vedere il proprio corpo sfigurarsi nella maschera dell'eterna dannazione si acuì.

Ora camminava attraverso il caos più totale per poter profanare l'ultimo porto sicuro, la misera cappella di preghiera dove tenevano Cristo crocifisso nell'oro: ne varcò la soglia incustodita senza che nessuno avvertisse la sua presenza, prendendo ad avanzare verso la corta navata non curante dell'incenso che le bruciava le narici. Una luce soffusa illuminava la via verso l'altare, ma lasciava in ombra le panche di legno - e lei rise dell'idiozia dei Cristiani che pretendevano di creare una via verso il Cielo quando era proprio nell'oscurità che quelli come lei sapevano nascondersi meglio.

Cristo la osservava fisso dall'alto della propria croce, giudicandola con l'avorio dei suoi occhi vuoti.

_Dove sei ora, eh?_

Si fece beffe della sua impotenza, ma poi il riso le morì sulle labbra.

C'era una figura seduta sull'altare, e fu come guardare il passato allo specchio, come se le ombre avessero deciso di svolgere il tempo e tornare a perseguitarla.

L'Angelo pregava in silenzio con le grandi ali piumate chiuse a carezzarle la schiena, e brillava di una luce bianca e purissima che somigliava a quella che anche lei aveva emanato, molto, molto tempo prima.

«Sei venuta qui per vedere tuo Padre cadere?» Ghignò, sprezzante.

L'altra alzò gli occhi per rivolgere uno sguardo mesto e carico di pietà: «Ti aspettavo.» Annunciò, rivelando una voce cristallina.

Tsarn inarcò il sopracciglio biondo del proprio corpo semi-mortale: «E perché?»

«Per porre fine a questa insensatezza.» Le ali dell'Angelo frusciarono quando si mosse per raggiungerla, facendo risuonare la cappella di un dolce canto celeste: «Non c'è motivo per tutto questo male.»

«Il male è una costante di questo mondo.» Tsarn cacciò via la mano che le veniva offerta in segno di pace: «E questi norreni stanno facendo ciò che desiderano, io ho solo aperto loro le porte. Li senti?» Con un dito indicò la porta chiusa della cappella, e nel silenzio che seguì giunsero alle loro orecchie le urla -di dolore e vittoria- e i sibili delle asce che fendevano l'aria per conficcarsi nella carne: «Questo è il libero arbitrio che papà ha tanto magnanimamente concesso. Non dare a me la colpa delle loro azioni.»

L'Angelo sorrise come se non l'avesse sentita: «Potresti rimediare.» Rispose: «Nostro Padre saprà essere misericordioso.»

«E come? Mi ridarà forse le mie ali? O lo lascerà fare a te?»

Lo sguardo confuso dell'altra davanti a quella domanda la fece scoppiare a ridere: «Pensi che non ti abbia riconosciuta?» Sputò: «Basta la tua luce a dire chi sei, Carità.»

Un'espressione compassionevole apparve sul volto dell'altra: «Allora saprai perché Dio ha voluto inviare proprio me. Posso insegnarti la pietà, posso ricordarti chi eri… insieme possiamo portare la pace in questa casa!»

Tsarn scosse la testa e si voltò con stizza, incamminandosi verso la porta a passo veloce: «Io sono l'Ira, mia cara, e con te non ho nulla a che spartire.»

Spalancò i battenti, e in silenzio osservò i vichinghi profanare la casa di Dio.

 

 

***

 

 

 

_21 Giugno 1348, Lazzaretto di S. Lorenzo, Comune di Firenze, Italia_

La peste l'avevano portata i topi e le loro pulci, eppure per le strade di Firenze già era dilagata la caccia alle streghe: si cercavano gli _untori_ , fantasmi invisibili a cui dare la colpa per tutto, e nel fumo dell'ira che accecava lo sguardo si catturavano indistintamente ebrei, donne sole e uomini loschi perché potessero soffrire le pene della forca.

Le vie della città erano sature dell'olezzo dei cadaveri lasciati agli angoli per paura del contagio, e il vento era carico delle preghiere e dei lamenti strazianti di chi vedeva impotente morire ogni suo affetto - _l'aria, l'aria, l'ira di Dio… Cosa abbiamo fatto?_

Non c'era spazio neanche per un misero funerale, né tempo per osservare il lutto, perché le chiese suonavano le proprie meste campane ad ogni ora, liquidando in fretta gruppi eterogenei di anime che sarebbero state seppellite nella stessa bara senza cura alcuna. L'importante, d'altro canto, era non morire.

Agape **(3)** vagava piangendo in silenzio, consapevole che la sua presenza non sarebbe stata abbastanza per acuire l'ira e il dolore della povera gente e che nessuno l'avrebbe invocata per un gesto di misericordia -non c'era posto per la Carità, in quel momento.

Cercavano tutti la grazia che lei non poteva concedere.

_O Padre, dove sei adesso?_

L'Angelo si asciugò le lacrime dal volto attraversando lo stretto spazio tra i letti di quel lazzaretto che puzzava di marcio, seguendo passivamente suo fratello Azrael **(4)**  e osservando come, imperturbabile, si accucciava accanto ad una bambina che non doveva avere più di sette anni -troppo piccola per quelle piaghe, troppo piccola per dover sopportare tanta sofferenza.

La bimba respirava veloce, distesa su un lenzuolo logoro, le labbra violacee che annaspavano alla ricerca di aria. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, un paio di enormi occhi celesti velati dalla febbre, ed era una visione così straziante che Agape non poté fare altro che carezzarle la guancia: «Vorrei tanto aiutarti…» mormorò in un singulto, sentendosi inutile, persa, incapace di comprendere perché di tante anime perverse che brulicavano tra le macerie dell'antico paradiso dovesse spegnersi una così innocente.

La bambina sollevò su di lei lo sguardo stanco: «Un Angelo… siete venuto a portarmi in Cielo?»

_Non dovresti vedermi, non tu, bambina…_

Agape finse un sorriso e la strinse a sé, mentre davanti a lei, alle spalle della piccola, Azrael alzava la mano e le chiudeva per sempre le palpebre. La sua anima le sfuggì tra le dita nel tempo di un respiro, e le lacrime che seguirono le rigarono copiosamente le guance senza che potesse fermarle; suo fratello la guardava con disapprovazione, ma a lei non importava. Non era fatta per quello, lei, ma per donare sollievo -lei era l'amore infinito di loro Padre, d'altro canto, ma in quel momento si sentiva nulla.

«Perché sei venuta? Non puoi fare niente qui.» Azrael aveva le iridi buie, e quando le parlò sembrò non provare niente.

«Lo so…» Agape si asciugò gli occhi umidi di pianto e si alzò in piedi in un fruscio di piume: «Forse è meglio che vada via.» Non avrebbe voluto, ma era necessario.

Suo fratello non le rispose.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Quando uscì dal lazzaretto, la degradazione che vide non le fu di alcun conforto: il cielo limpido era di un azzurro gelido, e il fumo di pire di fortuna avvolgeva Firenze come fosse nebbia al mattino; le persone che non potevano entrare negli ospedali o nelle chiese giacevano sul lastricato, e quelle che invece ancora erano sane passavano oltre facendo finta di non vedere e stringendo fazzoletti profumati tra le mani.

Il più brillante gioiello di quelle terre, il faro dell'arte e della democrazia, invero, si era trasformato in un incubo, in una _danse macabre._

Agape si infilò in un vicolo buio alla ricerca di pace per non vedere né sentire più niente, per estraniarsi dal tutta quella sofferenza che minacciava di sovrastarla.

_Troppo… troppo… troppo…_

«Ci rincontriamo, infine.»

La voce dell'Ira echeggiò tra le mura, e il suo ghigno sprezzante brillò come avorio nell'oscurità; anche quella volta la sua forma demoniaca era celata da una maschera: una donna bellissima dai capelli di fuoco e gli occhi di giada, la pelle bianchissima e lo sguardo ammaliatore di una strega -la migliore immagine per risvegliare l'odio negli animi terrorizzati della gente. «Se non erro, l'ultima volta la tua misericordia non è servita a nulla.»

Agape fu lesta a dissimulare lo sconforto, e guardò il Male in volto ostentando sicurezza: «Perché sei venuta da me?»

«In verità…» L'altra finse un'espressione offesa: «Io stavo solo camminando.»

«Per portare dolore.»

«Anche.»

«Poni freno a questa follia.» Agape indicò la sua figura e scosse la testa: «Non puoi davvero volere tutto questo male.»

Il sorriso sulle labbra dell'Ira si spense alle sue parole: «Te lo dissi cinque secoli orsono: _non è colpa mia_.» La sua voce si era ridotta ad un sibilo, e la sua maschera si stava sciogliendo per lasciare il posto al suo vero volto: «Non puntare il dito contro di me, Carità, non lo tollererò una terza volta.»

Agape alzò la testa, obbligandosi a guardarla nonostante lo sdegno: «Ho visto persone innocenti bruciare sul rogo per la rabbia che tu rappresenti! Persone che non avevano fatto niente e che sono state ammazzate per il colore dei loro capelli, per-»

«E io ho visto aristocratici con le tasche piene di denaro passare accanto a mendicanti pelle e ossa che chiedevano l'elemosina senza degnarli di uno sguardo. Dove eri _tu_?»

«Io…» Agape tentò di replicare, di rispondere che non aveva potere sugli animi corrotti dalla Cupidigia, ma l'altra fu più lesta: «Perché la mancanza di voi Virtù deve essere sempre una nostra colpa? Ve ne lavate le mani come fece Pilato davanti a Cristo e accusate noi della _vostra_ indolenza. Pensi che gli umani si scannino tra di loro a causa mia? E allora dov'è la Pazienza? Dove sei tu, Carità, quando la Cupidigia impedisce ai ricchi di fare del bene?»

Le sue parole furono un duro colpo nella barriera salda delle sue convinzioni, ma ancora di più fu lo sguardo ferito che per un attimo brillò negli occhi di brace dell'Ira e che andò contro l'ordine dell'universo stesso -anche lei ne soffriva? Possibile?

«Io faccio solo il volere di Dio…» Mormorò. _Ma lo credeva davvero?_

«Anch'io.» L'Ira le passò accanto e le diede le spalle proprio come aveva fatto la prima volta, a Lindisfarne, quando fuori dalle porte consacrate di una cappella si consumava il massacro: «Si fa sempre la Sua volontà, dopotutto.»

Agape la osservò scomparire nel fumo, e più non la vide per altri due secoli.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_Quarta zona, Girone dei Traditori, Inferno_

La Stella del Mattino sedeva sul proprio trono di ossidiana con l'eleganza di una creatura divina, bello come era sempre stato sin dal primo giorno e regale come si addice solamente a un Re. Il figlio prediletto di Dio guardava lontano verso l'universo terreno e nel suo volto non si leggeva niente -Lucifero era meraviglia e silenzio, era Signore e carnefice, era l'estrema sapienza macchiata dall'ignoranza, e lei lo seguiva per amore dell'ossimoro eterno che lui solo rappresentava.

Inginocchiata ai suoi piedi nel più estremo gesto di sottomissione, ascoltava dalle sue labbra il rimprovero e resisteva all'impulso di battersi in petto in segno di cordoglio.

_Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa._

«Spero tu comprenda l'importanza della tua esistenza.» Le stava dicendo, mai spostando i propri occhi su di lei: «L'Ira non sarà la madre del vizio, ma ne è la figlia prediletta, e non posso tollerare che si abbassi a giustificare se stessa con una virtù.»

Tsarn scosse il capo: «Mio Signore, se è questo il vostro desiderio, vi prometto che non le rivolgerò mai più la parola.»

«Affatto.» Lucifero alzò la mano sinistra per zittirla, ma non fu un gesto dispotico il suo: «Tu le parlerai ogni qualvolta sarà tuo desiderio farlo, ma rammenta il tuo orgoglio e non piegarti più davanti ai Suoi messaggeri. Altrimenti come ti punii mandando Akrasía **(5)**  da quel poeta al tuo posto ti punirò per sempre.»

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_13 Dicembre 1566, Carceri dell'Inquisizione, Madrid, Regno di Spagna_

Lucifero le aveva detto che avrebbe aspettato il momento giusto per inviarla nuovamente sulla Terra, e durante quella lunga attesa Tsarn restò seduta sul bordo dell'abisso, ascoltando il suono della palude Stigia alle sue spalle che si confondeva con le grida delle anime quasi fosse una ninna nanna, gli occhi rivolti oltre il confine per osservare come l'umanità distruggeva inconsapevolmente se stessa.

Aveva visto la Sacra Chiesa di Roma cadere in pezzi e interi popoli venire sterminato dalla brama dei _conquistadores_ ; aveva visto come le grandi opere dell'ingegno umano si oscuravano all'ombra della caccia alle streghe e aveva riso di cuore quando un semplice monaco era stato abbastanza per mettere in discussione il Papa stesso e quando la testa del Re d'Inghilterra _ordinato da Dio_ era rotolata sul patibolo come quella del peggior criminale.

Poi, in un momento dell'infinito in cui esisteva, le grida irate di Flegias **(6)**  avevano ceduto il proprio posto a quelle disperate degli eretici imprigionati da quella nuova forma di tortura che nel regno di Spagna chiamavano "Santa Inquisizione" -uomini di Chiesa al servizio della Corona che uccidevano per il solo gusto di farlo, nascondendosi dietro la scusa di voler difendere il Sacro Verbo di Cristo.

Non avrebbe saputo inventare una farsa migliore neanche se si fosse impegnata con tutta se stessa.

Tsarn sedeva ad un angolo della sala dei processi, gli occhi fissi sulle catene arrugginite attaccate al basso soffitto da dove poco prima aveva visto pendere il corpo di un condannato, un _morisco_ di Barcellona che era stato sorpreso a pregare Allah e che ora ne stava pagando le conseguenze. Aveva assistito -passiva per la prima volta- al suo interrogatorio e alla maniera subdola con la quale era stato costretto a confessare, alla perversione con cui le torture erano state portare avanti, e da silente testimone si era domandata più volte quale fosse il suo ruolo.

Cosa poteva fare l'Ira a chi godeva della sofferenza altrui? Non c'era incentivo che potesse dispensare in quel senso, e oltre che essere mera spettatrice non poteva fare nient'altro.

C'era una pozza di sangue fresco sul pavimento che nessuno si era dato la pena di pulire; Tsarn le si avvicinò e guardò a lungo il proprio riflesso tremulo, quel volto demoniaco che amava nonostante tutto perché era espressione della sua libertà e che pure faceva male fissare troppo.

Immobile, restò ad ascoltare il ticchettio sordo della pendola che scandiva il tempo come lei non aveva bisogno di fare fino a che un famigliare frusciare di ali piumate non giunse a spezzare il silenzio.

L'Angelo dietro di lei si asciugò una lacrima cristallina prima di ridere una risata spezzata, un gesto grazioso e tremendamente triste: «Sapevo che ti avrei rivista ancora.»

Tsarn le rivolse un'occhiata bieca, ma in realtà non smise di guardare il proprio riflesso scarlatto: «Sei venuta tardi, Carità, il processo è finito da ormai mezz'ora.»

«Non sono qui per il dolore, ma per il conforto.»

La risposta la fece scoppiare a ridere: «Quale conforto?» Infine si voltò a guardarla, in parte sorpresa dell'innocenza che trasudava ogni sua parola, quasi fosse davvero convinta delle proprie affermazioni nonostante la cruda realtà che entrambe conoscevano: «Ho appena visto un sacerdote ordinare di strappare le unghie ad uomo con una pinza e poi di fracassargli le ginocchia per rendere più atroce il dolore. Cosa sussurrerai alle orecchie del condannato, dolce Angelo? Gli dirai che l'amore di Vostro Signore lo salverà?»

La Carità si morse il labbro d'argento, poi si sedette al suo fianco nascondendo le possenti ali dietro la schiena: «In realtà non sono qui per Suo volere.» Confessò: «Vorrei parlare con te, se possibile.»

«Con me?» Tsarn si portò una mano al petto, incredula oltremodo.

L'Angelo annuì: «Volevo domandarti come fai… a sopportare tutto questo, intendo.» Aprì un braccio ad indicare la sala quasi buia, quel luogo spietato di sofferenza e testimone dell'orrore e della follia umana: «Sei l'unica a cui sapevo di poter chiedere senza che dover rispondere troppe domande.» Confessò: «Ho atteso a lungo che scendessi di nuovo e ti ho seguita, anche se sono certa che nostro Padre ci stia guardando in questo momento.»

« _Tuo_ Padre.» La corresse: «Ha smesso di essere il mio dal momento in cui mi ha cacciata senza alcun ripensamento.»

«Ma tu hai disobbedito-»

«Anche tu, proprio ora. E se davvero desideri una mia risposta, non giudicarmi come se mi conoscessi.»

La Carità abbassò il capo con imbarazzo, e Tsarn si ritrovò per un misero attimo ad averne compassione, nonostante l'idea stessa risultasse ridicola per definizione; ma con la coda dell'occhio la osservò tormentarsi le dita brillanti di luce divina, e le labbra le si incurvarono in un sorriso comprensivo senza che lo volesse: «Sai che non ti piacerà quello che sto per dirti, non è vero?» Anche la sua voce, invero, divenne più morbida.

_Per Giuda, cosa mi prende?_

L'altra annuì, e Tsarn allungò una mano per afferrare le spesse catene che pendevano sopra la propria testa: « _Homo homini lupus_. **(7)** » Recitò, facendo stridere il ferro: «Non c'è altro da capire. Li ho osservati a lungo, e ciò che ho compreso è che potrai spargere il seme della virtù ovunque e appassirà come è successo al grano d'Egitto, perché è così che sono gli umani: doni a loro Dio e loro lo crocifiggono come uno schiavo perché predica l'amore.»

«Non sapevano quello che stavano facendo.» Rispose la Carità, tutto d'un fiato, e Tsarn non poté fare altro che sogghignare per sopperire al bisogno di prenderla a schiaffi e costringerla ad aprire gli occhi: «Seriamente vuoi convincermi citando le loro stesse parole? Sei stata indottrinata bene, Carità.»

«Agape.»

Tsarn inclinò la testa, confusa: «Scusami?»

L'Angelo sorrise incerta: «Il mio nome è Agape… "Carità" è solamente ciò che vorrei essere e non posso.»

_Sciocca, innocente creatura celeste…_ Tsarn la compatì, un po': «Te ne rendi conto solo adesso?» Domandò, allora, tentando di non mostrarsi troppo conciliante e nel profondo ancora offesa per le accuse di secoli prima -così tanto per gli umani eppure a lei sembrava un battito di ciglia… ma se persino i demoni sapevano mutare allora, forse, lo sapevano fare anche gli Angeli; avrebbe voluto ricordarlo, eppure più guardava Agape e più perdeva il ricordo di se stessa e di una vita che non le apparteneva più: pensare di essere stata così bianca e priva di macchia era diverso dal continuare a vedere il divino nella Stella del Mattino -lui era un Angelo caduto, eppure restava comunque un Angelo.

Ma lei era Vizio e Peccato, era l'ira di un mondo che non sapeva più soddisfarsi, e scoprire il proprio riflesso negli specchi trasparenti delle iridi di Agape le provocava uno strano dolore al centro del petto, e così il suo profumo mortale di orchidea.

L'Angelo parlò, ma della sua risposta Tsarn sentì solamente un "ti invidio" mormorato a fior di labbra.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_Trono delle Virtù, Cielo di Marte, Paradiso_

Aveva iniziato a percepire diversamente la propria esistenza da molto prima di conoscere l'Ira, perché, seppur davanti a _lei_ non l'avesse ammesso, era scesa sulla Terra già molte volte prima dell'anno umano settecentonovantatre, e nella maggior parte dei casi si era vista rinnegare da gesti tremendi che erano stati l'equivalente di una pugnalata al cuore -ma non era mai arrivata a mettere in discussione se stessa; fiduciosa dell'essere l'espressione dell'Amore di Dio, aveva accusato i Vizi di tutta la cattiveria di cui era stata testimone, incapace di comprendere per prima la propria mancanza.

Trovava buffo che fosse stato proprio un demone a togliere il velo dell'ignoranza dai suoi occhi, ma ora sedere sul proprio trono cristallino per restare semplicemente a guardare mentre un'altra anima innocente pagava lo scotto della propria bontà le risultava penoso -si sentiva inutile, e il vuoto che le si era aperto nel petto si ampliava di momento in momento, una macchia nera che non sapeva come lavare via.

Le sue sorelle non facevano caso al suo dolore, troppo impegnate a crogiolarsi nella luce divina che ispirava il loro nullo operato, e oramai persino la loro compagnia era diventata motivo di insofferenza. _Come potevano essere così cieche?_ Come potevano non accorgersi di niente quando l'evidenza era così prepotente da bruciare lo sguardo? E perché sembrava che a nessuno importasse niente?

Era ingiusto ed era reale, e la conoscenza, a discapito di quanto avesse sempre creduto, era peggiore dell'ignoranza, perché non era comunque abbastanza per scoprire il più grande disegno, e la limpidezza delle cose era un tarlo che tormentava mente e anima -il corpo no, ma se ne avesse avuto uno, era certa che anche quello avrebbe sofferto.

Eppure da quando era tornata in Cielo l'ultima volta un'altra urgenza spezzava la monotonia del proprio crogiolarsi nell'autocommiserazione: sentiva impellente il desiderio di rivedere _lei_ , di poterle parlare e trovare conforto nel suo limpido disprezzo… e nel suo volto.

L'Ira aveva un volto meraviglioso, invero,  e un sorriso ancora più dolce.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_5 Novembre 1643, Via di Ripetta, rione Campo Marzio, Roma, Stato della Chiesa, Italia_

Definire la Via di Ripetta come l'Inferno in Paradiso era come paragonare acqua e vino: troppo semplice e a tratti inutile, poiché lì, proprio sotto l'occhio della Santa Madre Chiesa, si consumavano gli atti più lussuriosi e infidi tra le gambe di qualsivoglia prostituta imbellettata (o prostitut _o_ , nonostante gli idiomi umani preferissero negarne l'esistenza persino nella parola). Persone senza passato né futuro, lucciole nella notte che si vendevano per vivere il presente a spese di chi, volgarmente parlando, non sapeva tenerlo nei pantaloni, ma a far ridere di più Tsarn -che si trovava lì per puro divertimento- era il vedere parroci e prelati acquattarsi negli angoli più bui e cedere alla tentazione del sesso.

Akrasía l'aveva abbandonata all'angolo della via non appena aveva visto il libido brillare negli occhi di un uomo -e non per la vista di un bel seno di donna- e ora vagava sola tra sodomiti e lussuriosi, accompagnata dal vento dell'est e con i gemiti del piacere nelle orecchie, un sorriso ad incurvarle le labbra e il cuore leggero. La maschera che indossava era quella di una donna androgina senza petto né curve ma con la pelle d'avorio e gli occhi di ghiaccio, ed era così reale che il freddo gelido dell'autunno ormai al termine le provocava brividi sulle braccia nude.

_Viva -_ da quanto non si sentiva così?

Due uomini giovani si godevano all'angolo di un palazzo, voluttuosi e peccaminosi e veri, e i loro corpi combaciavano come le due perfette metà di un frutto proibito. Tsarn respirò il loro desiderio come aveva un tempo respirato l'incenso di una chiesa, ma questa volta non furono i polmoni a bruciare.

Tra le gambe, la voglia di essere intera era un prurito che non sapeva come domare.

Distolse lo sguardo, solo per allacciarlo involontariamente in un paio di occhi caldi color della terra bruciata che brillavano di - _sollievo_? _Sul serio?-_ e riconobbe la Virtù solamente dal sorriso.

Agape aveva scelto di crearsi un corpo, quella volta, un corpo di donna pieno ma casto dalla pelle bruciata dal sole, avvolto da un abito povero che tuttavia non toglieva nulla alla dolcezza del volto tondo e della voce cristallina con la quale la salutò. Sembrava contenta di vederla, e se solo non fosse stato troppo improbabile, Tsarn avrebbe giurato che era persino _impaziente_.

«Sei qui per misericordia?» Domandò, tentando di rimanere distaccata (puro istinto, perché, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, nel profondo aveva sperato di rincontrarla).

L'altra alzò le spalle, le gote umane colorate da un tiepido rossore: «Forse. Tu ne hai bisogno?»

Tsarn rise, riconoscendo in quelle parole un'ironia tutta nuova che scoprì piacerle: «Credevo che agli occhi di un Angelo il Vizio avesse sempre bisogno della Virtù.» Scherzò, poi le porse il braccio come aveva visto gli umani fare più volte, quella e altre notti. «Vogliamo camminare?»

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Si erano sedute sulla riva di un Tevere limpido come uno specchio e con le luci di una città eterna dietro le spalle, e ora bagnavano le gambe nude nell'acqua per godere dell'innocente illusione di essere _chiunque_ -Agape non se lo sapeva spiegare, eppure da quando si avvolta nella maschera del proprio corpo mortale aveva mutato persino le preoccupazioni, e tutto sembrava così minuscolo di fronte alla maestosa bellezza di Castel Sant'Angelo.

Non era la prima volta che scendeva a Roma, perché era il luogo prescelto da Dio e come Angelo era suo dovere levarlo in gloria con la sola aura della sua divina presenza, ma mai il suo eterno sguardo era riuscito a cogliere la meraviglia dei rioni e del marmo che ne costituivano l'anima o a fermare nel tempo l'immagine pittoresca di migliaia di secoli che convivevano l'uno accanto all'altro.

Ed ora eccola come non avrebbe mai immaginato, in silenzio ai piedi della storia umana e con la sensazione in petto di essere piccola -vedeva con gli occhi finiti dei mortali tutto ciò che le era sempre sfuggito, la luce delle stelle riflessa nell'acqua, il cielo buio che accoglieva le guglie di alte chiese e cupole… la gloria terrena di una divinità degli stracci, anche, perché persino nei quadri della Vergine si leggeva la miseria di una semplice e popolana modella.

Ma era abbastanza per desiderare di essere altro.

«Alla Stella del Mattino non piacerà questo nostro incontro.» Esordì l'Ira, il volto alzato per guardare la volta celeste, ma nonostante le parole non c'era traccia di preoccupazione nella sua voce. Le sue gambe nude ciondolavano immerse nel fiume, e l'acqua smossa le schizzava la lunga gonna.

Agape inclinò un poco la testa: « _Lucifero?_ » Domandò, perplessa: «Non lo temi?»

«Affatto.» L'altra accennò un sorriso, e abbassò gli occhi per poterla guardare: «Io lo _rispetto_ , il che cambia completamente la prospettiva… lo servo solamente per mio volere, perché lui rappresenta tutto ciò in cui più fortemente credo. Ma non so perché ne parlo proprio con te.»

«Forse ispiro confessioni?» Azzardò, gioendo poi nel vedere sortito l'effetto sperato.

L'Ira rideva con la bocca nascosta dietro le mani per nascondere il proprio divertimento, e con piccole lacrime all'angolo degli occhi violetti di peccaminosa e androgina creatura.

Agape rise assieme a lei, ma poi un "non credevo che gli Angeli conoscessero l'ironia" smorzato dall'ilarità uccise il sorriso sulle sue labbra.

_Angelo…_ no, non poteva chiamarsi tale, non se patteggiava con i demoni per riscoprirne la bontà e la bellezza nascosta.

«Non sono un Angelo.» vomitò quasi senza accorgersene: «Sto disubbidendo a Dio stando qui, non mi merito di esserlo.»

Sentì l'Ira sospirare accanto a lei e poi la sua mano gelida sulla spala: «D'accordo, ascoltami, perché quello che sto per dire sarà umiliante e non ho intenzione di ripetermi.»

Agape le rivolse un'occhiata perplessa: «Cosa?»

«Tu soffri, Agape, perché il bene che rappresenti qui sta morendo, nulla più e nulla meno. Se non fossi più degna di chiamarti Angelo solamente per questo, allora Dio non è nient'altro che tiranno e carnefice.» Un secondo sospiro: «Io sono quello che sono perché l'ho voluto, perché ero stanca di servire, ma tu… tu stai solamente amando, e non c'è desiderio più puro e divino.»

«Io..»

L'Ira la fermò on un gesto perentorio: «E adesso basta, ho pur sempre una reputazione da difendere.» Le labbra incurvate verso l'alto nonostante le parole, tornò a scrutare la volta stellata che già schiariva in attesa di un'alba dai contorni d'oro.

Baciarla le sembrò la cosa più giusta da fare, ma quando trovò la sua bocca scoprì di star rispondendo ad un bisogno durato secoli di logorante attesa; saggiò il suo sapore di polvere e fuoco, respirò il profumo sulfureo della sua pelle -non pensò che era l'Inferno quello sulle sue labbra, non pensò al peccato che stava commettendo. Era bello, ed era _giusto_ , e la colpa non rientrava nel quadro perfetto che espandeva ogni suo senso.

L'Ira, dal canto proprio, l'accolse con sorpresa e incredulità, ma non la respinse. Invero, dischiuse le labbra, ubbidendo all'urgenza nel petto, nella testa - _tra le cosce,_ per Lucifero! Era la carne che la chiamava, era il desiderio che urlava e la perfezione infinita della più pura Virtù che le si offriva cercando il suo abbraccio. E Agape -maledetto Dio che l'aveva creata- sapeva di ogni cosa, sapeva di stelle e sole e luna e cielo -di terra, e mare, dei fiori che aveva visto e mai toccato, del Tevere e della notte della Roma papale che le guardava e le avvolgeva, benedicendole col suo eterno abbraccio di marmo e storia.

Assecondò l'istinto di affondare le mani nella criniera dorata dei suoi capelli, voltandole la testa all'indietro per godere ancora di più del suo frutto proibito, ora che non c'erano barriere trascendenti a separarle; succhiò il suo labbro inferiore finché non divenne scarlatto, lo morse e lo vezzeggiò riscoprendone la dolcezza, poi insidiò la lingua nella sua bocca per poterla avere _tutta_ , e Agape la lasciò fare, si lasciò baciare nel più intimo dei modi mentre le sue mani vagavano per conoscere, scoprire e marchiare quel corpo estraneo, quelle forme umane che fin'ora aveva solo visto..

L'Ira la abbandonò senza fretta, perché il respirare era una finitezza che non aveva potuto né voluto permettersi, e quando fu abbastanza distante da contemplare il suo viso, le sue mani carezzarono con nuova delicatezza le sue guance piene e rosee e morbide: «Non credevo che gli Angeli sapessero essere così intraprendenti.» Scherzò, ma senza malizia, e la risata di Agape sembrò quasi competere con le stelle.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_Trono delle Virtù, Cielo di Marte, Paradiso_

Si chiamava Tsarn.

L'aveva scoperto dopo averla baciata tanto a lungo da farsi bruciare le labbra. Un nome aspro e stridente per un Vizio di fumo, eppure le era sembrato perfetto e stupendo nonostante in quelle cinque lettere vi fosse la perdizione.

Era stato il sole nascente a porre fine al loro innaturale atto e a segnare l'ultima volta che l'aveva incontrata -secoli infiniti di distanza, tuttavia, non erano bastati a fa svanire il ricordo, e lei, seduta sul proprio trono, trovava il modo di sfuggire alle vicende terrene semplicemente revocando il suo viso e l'odore della sua pelle mortale.

Ma la tenerezza non era comunque abbastanza da renderla cieca davanti allo sfacelo e al battesimo di sangue di una nuova era, più libera e più prigioniera di se stessa, traditrice di tutto ciò che si era promessa di creare nel nome della Ragione -quella suprema, quella arbitraria che non sapeva fare altro che generare mostri.

_Voltaire, Rousseau, Kant,_ tutti nomi vuoti da vanti al pianto di un bambino e al fischio di Madame Ghigliottina. La libertà, l'uguaglianza, la fraternità… smantellati pezzo a pezzo a assieme alla Bastiglia mentre la macchia nera a centro del suo petto grondava l'inchiostro del dolore più acuto, del veleno che la corrodeva da dentro e che non poteva succhiar via.

Persa, persa… _dov'è la Carità?_ _Dove sono io?_

 

 

***

 

 

 

_13 Brumaio, anno 2 della Repubblica,_ **(8)** _Place de la Concorde, Parigi, Repubblica di Francia_

_«Marie Gouze_ **(9)** _, figlia di Pierre Gouze,_

_difendendo la legittima esecuzione di un traditore,_

_dimenticando le virtù che convengono al vostro sesso,_

_e accusando di tremendi delitti il Governo,_

_vi siete macchiata del crimine di alto tradimento_

_nei confronti della vostra patria e della Rivoluzione._

_Per tanto, nel nome della legge, il Tribunale ha sentenziato_

_per oggi, tredicesimo giorno di Brumaio_

_dell'anno secondo, la vostra condanna a morte_

_per decapitazione.»_

E così terminava.

Una donna, una madre, una cittadina, uccisa dall'Ignoranza di una finta democrazia, e perché? Per aver rivendicato diritti che nessuno e aveva concesso, per aver proclamato di essere di più di un grembo da fecondare, di un volto di bambola da ammirare -lei che aveva gridato alla Rivoluzione, dalla Rivoluzione veniva ripagata con una moneta di acciaio.

_Che razza di madre è una che divora i propri figli?_ **(10)**

Tsarn si copriva il volto con un fazzoletto di pizzo, gli occhi puntati su quella figura fiera che nascondeva la propria paura, lo sguardo di indomita fiera che non abbandonava la Madama e la sua nuda e letale lama.

Vittima numero infinito, né la prima né l'ultima, Olympe de Gouges non temeva la morte né paventava l'Inferno, perché da subito, dal primo istante in cui aveva intinto la penna nell'inchiostro, aveva preveduto il proprio inevitabile destino.

Tsarn non era che una spettatrice di quella farsa: la Stella del Mattino l'aveva inviata perché potesse guardare fino in fondo l'antico gesto che li aveva scaraventati nell'eterno abisso. _"Ora vedi"_ aveva detto: _"Vedi perché ho voluto rinnegarlo?"_

«Avete delle ultime parole?»

Tsarn aspettò di vedersi riflessa in quelle iridi grigie, di vederle brillare d'Ira per quella fine ingiusta, ira verso un governo che tradiva chi, per primo, gli aveva donato il potere e che l'aveva processata e condannata nella stessa giornata, ma no. Olympe de Gouges non rimpiangeva niente, semplicemente sorrise sicura mentre, a testa alta -ironia della sorte- gridava a tutta a piazza: _"Figli della patria, vendicherete la mia morte."_ Quelle parole sarebbero riecheggiate in eterno, ma Tsarn l'ignorava, perché come si può credere all'immortalità di chi viene legata come una vacca al macello su una piatta tavola di legno?

Umiliata persino nei suoi ultimi istanti, Olympe de Gouges fu sdraiata e spinta perché la sua testa rasata entrasse nella bocca vuota della ghigliottina, che si richiuse su di lei con uno schiocco secco.

Fu tentata di distogliere lo sguardo da quel martirio - _basta! basta!_ \- ma _lei_ la costrinse a non farlo.

Agape era lì, devastata come mai avrebbe desiderato vederla, il volto angelico un'unica maschera di sofferenza mentre, con le braccia protese, si lanciava davanti alla de Gouges per avvolgerla in un disperato abbraccio, forse desiderando farle da scudo contro quel Fato più grande persino di lei. «Pietà!» La sentì gridare, grosse lacrime a rigarle le guance splendenti di luce, uno sguardo supplichevole rivolto ad un secondo Angelo che teneva una grossa falce stretta tra le dita: «Fratello, in nome di Dio, abbi pietà di lei!»

La Morte, tuttavia, non sembrava ascoltarla né curarsi di lei. In religioso silenzio, stava lì. La mano di Dio, Azrael l'Inclemente che aveva preso la vita dei figli d'Egitto, che aveva mietuto senza mai concedere, non donò una sola parola alla sorella e, assieme a lui, anche Sanson levò la mano.

« _Pater noster, qui es in cœlis-»_ Agape moveva le labbra in fretta per tentare di superare la spietatezza della ghigliottina, pregava un Dio in cui non sapeva più credere, inconsapevole che Tsarn, mescolata tra la folla negli abiti di una massaia, quel Dio lo stava maledicendo: _«Santificatur nomen tuum; adveniat regnum tuum; fiat voluntas tua, sicut in cœlo, et in terra-»_

La lama tranciò la carne nel tempo di un secondo, e tra la grida esultanti di una folla assetata di sangue, il boia sollevò la testa purpurea della _fu Olympe de Gouges._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

La notte era calata presto su Parigi, e il coprifuoco aveva lasciato dietro di sé il silenzio tombale di una città maledetta. Tsan aveva atteso a lungo che la piazza si svuotasse, ma comunque nessuno era venuto a lavare via il sangue dal misero patibolo di lego quasi marcio che ora gocciolava in terra la vita di chi aveva osato alzare troppo la voce.

L'intero giorno aveva continuato a guardare, impotente e immobile, mentre la Carità versava tutte le proprie lacrime accovacciata sulla Madama, esecuzione dopo esecuzione, testa dopo testa, priva persino della forza di chiudere le bianche ali che ora, abbandonate, si aprivano come uno strascico sulle assi del palco, ma era riuscita ad avvicinarsi a lei, a salire gli scalini scricchiolanti del patibolo per inginocchiarsi al suo fianco solo in quel momento di totale silenzio: «Agape.» Chiamò, e l'altra le rivolse un'occhiata miserabile da dietro la piega del gomito: «Tsarn?» Singhiozzò, sollevandosi e tentando invano di asciugarsi le lacrime.

«Non puoi restare qui per sempre.» La voce bassa e il tono gentile, Tsan le posò una mano sulla schiena in un maldestro tentativo di conforto, confrontandosi con l'insolito gelo che sembrava provenire dalla sua stessa anima, e non fu quindi pronta per il vortice di candide piume che le si gettò tra le braccia alla ricerca di una consolazione che non sapeva come donarle.

«Non posso continuare così, non è giusto…» Mormorò Agape, le parole soffocate dalla stoffa del suo abito mortale: «C'è così tanto Male qui, e io non posso fare nulla…»

«Shhh….» Tsarn, congelata, non poteva fare altro che quello - _perché?_

«Sono dei Mostri, tutti quanti! L'hanno ammazzata, capisci? Era innocente e l'hanno ammazzata, e tutti gli altri assieme a lei!»

Erano parole amare, le sue, frasi cariche del veleno che si era accumulato ad ogni catastrofe e ad ogni opera umana, nelle trincee di guerra e sui patiboli, e Tsarn per un attimo percepì attorno a loro le quattro mura di solita pietra e la campana di cordoglio di quel tredicesimo giorno di Dicembre del millecinquecentosessantasei: « _Homo homini lupus…_ te lo dissi, non ricordi?» Sussurrò, assecondando il bisogno di carezzarle il capo, concedendosi ad un dolceamaro affetto che trascendeva lo spazio e il tempo e che le bestie di Dio stavano piagando senza neanche fermarsi e domandarsene la ragione.

_Fa così male vederla così… perché, Lucifero? Perché deve soffrire per ciò che non le appartiene?_

Agape soffocò un grido sulla sua spalla, aggrappandosi a lei in una presa ferrea, e vomitando ere intere di omertoso silenzio pur consapevole che non sarebbe servito a nulla. Ma le braccia di Tsarn erano forti, erano scudo e casa, e per un solo minuscolo momento credé di poter crollare e non dare spiegazioni: «Non posso continuare così… non servo più a nulla, Tsarn, a nulla!»

Tsarn l'allontanò con uno strattone per poterla guardare in volto, corrucciando le sopracciglia perché non poteva credere che simili parole fossero uscite dalla sua bocca, non in sua presenza: «Inutile, Agape? Guarda cosa hai fatto a me, guarda dove sono e abbi il coraggio di ripeterlo!»

_Sono qui per te, stupida creatura! Guardami! Guarda cosa stai diventando per me e sii egoista, per una buona volta!_

Nel vedere la rabbia dipinta sul suo volto, Agape si sgonfiò come una borraccia a cui venga tolta l'acqua, e le sue lacrime lasciarono il posto ad un'espressione più lieve e rassegnata -più stanca, quasi avesse perso qualsiasi desiderio di lottare. Le donò un sorriso mesto, scuotendo la testa finché gli ultimi fantasmi di pianto non caddero a terra come diamanti: «Tu non comprendi, non basti tu, non bastano pochi santi, Tsarn…» pronunciò il suo nome con un sentimento che le fece male, poi, improvvisamente, scostò la candida tunica per rilevarle la voragine nera che, al centro del suo petto, grondava Nulla e Dolore.

«Io sto morendo.»

 

 

***

 

 

 

_Nulla, Confine tra i mondi_

Si trascinò tra le pagine del Tempo come i vermi si trascinano sotto terra, nella mente un coro di voci indistinte che gridavano _"ladra"_  -buon Gesù, a cosa si era ridotta?

Rannicchiata nell' _intermundia_ dove il giogo di Dio trovava confine, Agape sfogliava il grande libro delle Ore **(12)** , gli spiriti del Fato che la storia umana aveva chiamato Norne, Furie, Parche… Podestà -Megere cieche e stolte che si erano fatte rubare la Conoscenza alla stregua di bambini perché troppo occupate a contemplare. E cosa contemplassero, poi, era un mistero del quale ormai poteva solo ridere.

Discendere al cielo del Sole era stato facile, perché lei, somma Virtù, non aveva a chi rendere conto: emissaria del Paradiso, essenza stesa del Padre, la Carità sola poteva vantare il diritto del libro arbitrio all'interno del sacro Regno, anche se il suo cuore grondava Male e Morte -ma comunque nessuno l'aveva scoperta, né probabilmente l'avrebbe mai fatto; rubare il libo era stato altrettanto semplice -peccare, macchiarsi, _tutto_ è semplice, la vera difficoltà sta nel sopportarne il peso.

L'Intermundia era un limbo di nero e roccia che raccontava la desolazione di un luogo che Dio non poteva illuminare: alla sua destra la bianca barriera dei sette cieli, a sinistra la porta d'ottone dell'infernale abisso, e intorno viscide creature che languivano striscianti nel fango. Un tempo lontano quei vermi erano stati divinità, idoli pagani che per secoli erano stati adorati, temuti, rispettati, dèi di oro avorio e sangue per i quali erano stati eretti immensi altari che ancora resistevano sorretti dalle proprie colonne di marmo, ma dei quali non restava nient'altro che la memoria. Si avvinghiavano sulle sua gambe, supplicando per una preghiera che avrebbe potuto alleviare la loro condanna, ma Agape li ignorava, e si teneva una mano premuta sul petto sperando di arginare il dolore della ferita che pure non le dava più così tanta pena: aveva il mondo tra le dita, il telaio intricato del Destino e ne stava leggendo la trama.

Disastri, stragi, genocidi -ogni cosa già scritta, accettata, ogni orrore perpetrato senza punizione… era vano ogni sforzo, allora? Se il libero arbitrio dell'uomo aveva siglato la più orrenda delle storie, perché non toglierlo? Perché non impedire tutta quella sofferenza?

E l'amore, la preghiera, la virtù, il vizio… dov'erano?

Dov'era tutto? Cos'era? Perché era? -Mostro, vittima, niente, tutto… Menzogna, verità, erano parole vuote, ma allora lei chi era?

_Io sono Agape, sono una virtù, una figlia di Dio, espressione del suo Amore e della Carità. Io sono Agape, sono una Virtù, una figlia di Dio-_

_E lo odio._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_10 Maggio 1933, Opernplatz_ _, Berlino, Germania_

Nel milleottocentoventitre, Heinrich Heine una volta scrisse: "Lì dove bruciano i libri, alla fine bruceranno anche l'umanità.". Più di un secolo dopo, a Obernplatz quegli stessi versi erano messi al rogo quasi fosse una crudele ironia, una di quelle che fanno venir voglia di ridere anche quando dentro si soffre il più stretto lutto e non si può fare altro che piangere.

Tsarn, tuttavia, non versava una lacrima, perché di ingiustizie ne aveva ormai viste troppe e il fuoco non era nient'altro ai suoi occhi che una monotona immagine. Non provava rabbia né dolore come nel lontano millesettecentonovantatre, tantomeno aveva smesso di curarsi di chi, in quel momento e in futuro -se mai ci sarebbe stato, un futuro- le avrebbe dato la colpa per i venticinquemila volumi sacrificati alle fiamme.

Era responsabile? Forse, per lo meno in estensione. C'erano Ira e Odio alla base del nascente pensiero nazista, ingiustificati e senza freno, ma c'erano comunque, e facevano leva sulla disperazione della gente che troppo aveva penato da quando Trattato di Versailles aveva messo in ginocchio la Germania intera -tre miliardi in debiti, e niente pane in tavola.

Non c'era da meravigliarsi che Hitler fosse salito al potere.

«Li ammazzeranno, lo sai? Tutti quanti. Adulti, bambini… non avranno pietà per nessuno.»

Agape si voltò verso di lei senza tradire alcuna emozione -o, per lo meno, tentava di non farlo- le mani raccolte in grembo e le ali chiuse pacatamente dietro la schiena; solo una lacrima, lucida e tremula, danzava alla luce scarlatta delle fiamme.

Tsarn ricambiò il suo sguardo e alzò le spalle con noncuranza: «Non sarà la prima volta.» Disse, ma l'altra scosse il capo: «Forse no, ma questa volta sarà diverso. _Endlösung_ **(11)**  la chiameranno, e gli armeni, a confronto, non saranno che un minoranza.» Tentò di ridere, ma un singhiozzo ruppe la sua risata, trasformandola nel principio di un pianto incontrollato che però non la spezzò.

«Ho rubato il libro delle Ore.» Confessò, senza colpevolezza alcuna.

Tsarn sussultò - _Che cosa?_

«È buffo, ma tutto sembra già scritto… pensavo di poter cambiare qualcosa, di poter sperare, ma mi illudevo. Non hai idea di cosa hanno intenzione di fare, di cosa succederà ancora dopo questa guerra, di quanti soffriranno senza saperne neanche la ragione, e ciò che più mi fa rabbia è che la mia esistenza è nelle mani di questi parassiti e che Dio non sta facendo assolutamente niente per salvare me!» La sua voce s'era fatta più alta ad ogni parola, e ora urlava, lo sguardo fisso nelle fiamme e le labbra incurvate verso l'alto nell'espressione di una folle.

Crollava.

Si dissolveva.

_Grondava._

«Hai sentito, Padre?» Gridò, infine, voltandosi di scatto e alzando il volto verso il cielo, le braccia spalancate in segno di sfida verso il Paradiso intero che, muto, la guardava da dietro le stelle: «Ti ho seguito ovunque, ti ho amato, e ora guardami! Guarda cosa hai fatto a tua figlia! Mai una volta hai alzato un dito in _mio_ nome, nel nome di quella Carità che tanto ti vanti di concedere! Dove eri quando ho visto morire di peste una bambina di sette anni e un assassino camminare senza l'ombra di una piaga? Dov'eri quando ho visto i tuoi stessi monaci massacrati nel tentativo di proteggere te e la tua parola? Dov'eri mentre agonizzavano? A guardare, ecco dove eri! E ogni volta hai mandato me dicendomi che era colpa dell'Ira, della Cupidigia, del Diavolo, quando in realtà non siamo altro che tue pedine, tutti quanti.

«Non ti sei neanche degnato di punirmi per amare un Vizio! Sì, santi del Cielo, amo l'Ira perché è l'unica che mai si sia interessata a me, l'unica ad avere pianto assieme a me! Ed io, io sto morendo a causa  vostra e non voglio, perché so che non mi aspetta nulla dopo-»

Fu troppo.

Tsarn l'afferrò, soffocandola nel più stretto abbraccio e crollando a terra assieme a lei mentre il fuoco divampava sempre più alto e la folla alzava dritto il braccio destro, orgogliosa della propria svastica e inconsapevole di ciò che avrebbe portato, della follia umana che, come un novello Leviatano **(12)** , avrebbe finito per ingurgitare fino all'ultima scintilla di bene perché non ci sarebbe più stata la Carità a salvarli.

«Non voglio svanire…» Agape si aggrappò a lei, e qualcosa di gelido iniziò a gocciolare sulle sue gambe, portando lentamente via con sé tutta la luce. Un fiume di nero Nulla macchiò la sua veste candida come sangue, e una pozza scura si espanse sotto di loro correndo veloce in rigagnoli che sembravano tentacoli e che, al tatto, parevano ghiaccio.

L'Angelo cercò riparo nell'incavo del suo collo, tra le sue braccia, sul suo grembo, nel disperato tentativo di diventare parte di lei e non dover più morire: «Non lasciarmi andare via, Tsarn.» la supplicò quasi potesse davvero fare qualcosa più che restare a guardare, e le risultò così facile baciarla, piegarsi sulle sue labbra e sentirne il sapore cinereo, esplorarla tutta come l'ultima volta ma senza malizia, senza Vizio, solo come una creatura che ne ama un'altra e non può fare nulla per salvarla… «Non morirai…» mentì: «Verrai con me, sarai con me, la Stella saprà accoglierti, io so che lo farà.»

C'era il nulla nel suo petto, all'altezza di quello che gli umani chiamavano cuore e che avrebbe dovuto parlare d'amore -ma cosa ne volevano sapere, loro? Loro che nella morte trovavano la consolazione dell'Aldilà, che in realtà non tenevano davvero a nulla perché una vita brevissima era meglio godersela che donarla a qualcun altro; come potevano anche solo nominarlo, loro, l'Amore? Non sapevano cosa volesse dire davvero, perché loro non avrebbero mai stretto gli ultimi istanti dell'anima più pura consapevoli che nessun Paradiso né Inferno l'avrebbe accolta, perché quando un Angelo muore, muore per sempre.

Loro non avrebbero mai perso la propria dignità e il proprio orgoglio per un atto senza senso.

_Pater noster_ …

 

 

***

 

 

 

Fu all'alba che _entrambi_ ascoltarono la sua preghiera disperata, quando tra le sue braccia Agape non era nulla più che un involucro spento e fragilissimo. Si mossero insieme, forse, o forse lo fecero senza consapevolezza, spinti entrambi da insolita pietà verso il quadro piangente che offrivano alle ceneri di Obernplatz -ma a lei la ragione non interessava: si mossero, e tanto le sarebbe per sempre bastato.

Tsarn della propria vita di Angelo serbava solamente la memoria frammentata di tutto ciò che non possedeva più, ma del giorno in cui Agape divenne Marara **(13)**  e ottavo Vizio ricordava ogni secondo.

E per ogni secondo, ora donava un bacio alla sua pelle nera.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) "Ira" in lingua yiddish (dialetto parlato dalla maggioranza degli Ebrei stanziati nell'Europa centrale e orientale e di quelli di qui emigrati negli Stati Uniti). L'Ira è uno dei sette peccati capitali, assieme a Lussuria, Gola, Avarizia, Superbia, Invidia e Accidia.  
> (2) Le skjaldmær nella mitologia norrena sono donne-guerriero ispirate dalle valchirie.  
> (3) Parola in greco antico che indica l'amore disinteressato, fraterno, smisurato. Nella teologia cristiana indica l'amore di Dio nei confronti dell'umanità. Agape rappresenta la virtù teologale della Carità (le altre sono Fede e Speranza), ed è considerata come la più importante.  
> (4) Nella tradizione islamica è l'Angelo della morte, il cui nome significa "colui che Dio aiuta".  
> (5) In greco antico, "lussuria". Il poeta menzionato immediatamente dopo è, ovviamente, Dante. Il riferimento si collega alla Divina Commedia e in special modo al primo canto dell'Inferno, dove Dante si ritrova osteggiato da una lonza, un leone e una lupa, rispettivamente allegorie della lussuria, della superbia e della cupidigia.  
> (6) Figura della mitologia greca, figlio di Ares e della ninfa Crise. Nella Divina Commedia è uno dei traghettatori infernali e trasporta le anime nel girone degli Iracondi e degli Accidiosi.  
> (7) Espressione latina che significa "l'uomo è un lupo per l'altro uomo" e allude all'istinto primario umano di sopraffare il proprio simile. Probabilmente ispirata da Stazio, la citazione fu ripresa nei secoli a venire da altri intellettuali come Erasmo da Rotterdam e Thomas Hobbes, il quale credeva che la natura umana fosse fondamentalmente egoistica.  
> (8) Il 13 Brumaio dell'anno secondo corrisponde al 3 Novembre del 1793.  
> (9) Vero nome della drammaturga francese Olympe de Gouges, una delle prime femministe della storia occidentale. Fervente rivoluzionaria, durante il regime del Terrore scrisse "La Dichiarazione dei Diritti della Donna e della Cittadina" e si batté sempre per l'uguaglianza giuridica e legale delle donne. Fu condannata a morte per essersi opposta all'esecuzione di Luigi XVI, per aver indicato Robespierre come un tiranno in numerosi scritti e per aver offeso il Comitato di Salute Pubblica "dimenticandosi le virtù consone al suo sesso". Sulla carretta che la portò al patibolo affermò: "Le donne avranno pur diritto di salire alla tribuna, se hanno quello di salire al patibolo".  
> (10) Pierre Victurnien Vernaud, prima di essere condannato per aver cospirato ai danni della Rivoluzione tentando in segreto di salvare il Re dalla condanna, disse: "La Rivoluzione è come Saturno: sta divorando i propri figli".  
> (11) In alcune mitologie pagane più volte si parla di un tre donne incaricate di decidere il destino degli uomini. In questa storia ho voluto creare qualcosa di simile, approfittando della suddivisione del Paradiso operata da Dante, per la quale il Cielo del Sole sarebbe sede degli Spiriti Sapienti. Vi ho quindi posto le Ore che, nonostante provengano dalla tradizione greca, sono molto care all'arte rinascimentale cristiana, e pare veglino sul destino degli uomini. Nella storia, quindi, le Ore svolgono lo stesso compito delle proprie sorelle pagane.  
> (12) La "Soluzione finale". Il termine fu usato dai nazisti a partire dal 1940 per definire gli spostamenti forzati e le deportazioni della popolazione ebraica e poi, dall'agosto del 1941, per riferirsi allo sterminio sistematico della stessa.  
> (13) In arabo, "Malinconia". Fino al Medioevo, la Malinconia era considerata un peccato capitale, in quanto distoglieva l'uomo dall'opera di Dio.


End file.
